exsternofandomcom-20200214-history
Narfen
Narfen (a family name belonging to his grandpather) Dudbottom the Free, is a runaway slave who once belonged to Ariak Codwell and was bought by Boronte of Valkane in an estate sale of Codwell’s property after his death. Narfen met with our adventurers when he made an escape from his masters and was living in Jormur Forest survivng off worms and beetles. One day he was especially hungry and saw Cody. He attempting to kill the Dire Weasle for food but was chased through the misty forest where he startled both Karinana of Velmir and a displaced and confused Lilith. He was knocked unconscious and revived by Karinana. They head towards Splinterfang and on the way Narfen made passes and inappropriate gestures at Karinana who is quick to deny him. His first adventure involved gathering some Starblood at the behest of Henrietta Funk , the local potions shopkeep in Splinterfang. So Narfen, Lilith, and Karinina made their way deep into Jormur Forest until they came upon Gorgurel "The Furnace" Darkflame a local sellsword who had gotten embattled with three Collarhounds. together they fought them off and Gorgurel explained that he was on a mission to kill Garrett Cleaveridge a ruthless warlock mercenary in the area who had been causing lots of trouble. Narfen knew Cleaveridge well as he was Boronte's right hand man and was one of the roughest Kobold handlers. Eventually, after navigating through the forest, the group came to Garrett Cleavridge's mid-forest lair. Cleavridge had at his disposal a large army of Dazing Pixies and piles of Dazing Stones. They all step out into a field enclosed by the stone wall. Littered all across the ground are Dazing Stones including two rings of the stones containing the bodies of Gratos and Godfrey. At the center of the field is Garrett Cleaveridge atop a black rune plate. He welcomes everyone to the “party” then tells the The dazing pixies to circle and attack the group when Narfen falls prey to the hallucinogenic effect of the stones. The dazing Pixies claw and slash at Lilith’s face. her screams of pain bring Narfen out of his subdues state and in order to save his friends he grabs his branch and runs over and grabs one of the Dazing stones and attaches it to the Branch using a piece of his linen wraps. He waves it around and soon the Dazing Pixies leave the party alone and begin clambering over the dazing stone trying to free it from Narfen’s clutches. With the Dazing Pixies out of the way, Garrett calls two freshly branded Collarhounds to his side. The group easily dispatches the beasts and begin to close in on Garrett who then calls forth a shroud of darkness. They soon found Garrett and battled him and the shroud was dispelled. Narfen having killed the Dazing Pixies runs back over and attacks Garrett along with everyone else. Then Garrett grips Narfen by the throat and holds him high in the air, a bloody grin, Lilith screams for everyone to stop as she recalls Orcun dying in a similar manner. Garrett laughs at how weak they all were—to which Karinana offers Garrett to be his prisoner if he released Narfen. Garrett looks Karinana over crudely and says that Boronte would surely rather have her than Narfen and so agrees however just as Garrett is about to tie Karinana’s hands behind her back Narfen breaks free and strikes Garrett in the head. Karinana and Narfen rejoin the group. Garrett Limping and bloody his armor dangling from him like wet tissue climbs atop the Large rune plate the remaining Dazing Pixies gather around him and begin to chant in draconic. A shimmer surrounds Garrett as the rune plate begins to glow. The party killed the remaining three Dazing Pixies and the shield surrounding Garrett falls. Narfen rushes at the weakened Garrett as he recoils in pain, Narfen grips Garrett by the throat and speaks in draconic saying “You have no use of power her any longer, burn out—return to ash and release your inner flame to me. A single condensed green ball of flame rises from Garrett’s chest and absorbs itself into Narfen. A burst of green light explodes into the sky and the husk of Garrett falls over dead whereas Narfen simply falls over exhausted. Karinana cleaves Garrett’s head from his shoulders and attaches it to her belt. Narfen has since had access to arcane power though he is not well trained in it which have caused subsequent issues, though nothing too serious. He currently owes a life debt to Karinana. He has a great liking for Smouth. He bears a scar from where he was branded with Boronte of Valkane's symbol. Details Basic Information: *Race: Kobold *Class: Warlock *Sex: Male *Age: 17 *Level: 4 - 0 XP *Languages: Common, Draconic, Undercommon *Height: 4'2" *Weight: 123 *Hometown: Valkane *Deity: N/A *Skin: Crimson *Eyes: Green *Hair: None *AC: 12 *Health: 31 *Surges: 8 Phisicality: *Fortitude: 16 + 2 *Acrobatics: 5 *Athletics: 4 *Dexterity: 8 *Endurance: 4 *Stealth: 8 *Thievery: 4 Mentality: *Aptitude: 18 + 3 *Arcana: 14 *Bluff: 4 *Charisma: 4 *Diplomacy: 4 *Heal: 7 *History: 4 *Intimidate: 4 *Nature: 4 *Perception: 7 *Streetwise: 4 Powers: Inventory: Coins: *0 pp *265 gp *4 sp *9 cp